Death of a Werewolf
by Ayasha
Summary: Remus is Killed but by who?


Death of a Werewolf

Remus was glad to be back at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, he enjoyed sharing his knowledge with his students. Being at Hogwarts also enabled him to see Harry, he was proud of the person he had become despite everything that he had been through in his life. Remus was certain that Harry would grow into a man much like his father, James.

Having just returned from dinner in The Great Hall Remus sat in his office looking through a stack of essays that his second years had turned in that morning. He was expecting Severus at any moment with his potion, Severus Snape had been brewing Wolfsbane potion since Remus started the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As much as Remus hated drinking the potion, Remus felt the taste left a lot to e desired, it was worth it if he was able to keep his mind as a werewolf.

Remus was forced to abandoned the essays in front of him when there was a knock on his office door. Rising from his place behind the desk he crossed the room to answer the door, "Severus, please come in," He said as he gestured the potions master into the office.

"I apologize for my tardiness Remus. I was delayed by a couple of unruly students on my way here," explained Snape as he set the goblet he was carrying on the desk.

"That's quite alright Severus, I really do appreciate you doing this for me." Remus commented.

Snape didn't stay long once he had place the Goblet of Wolfsbane potion on the desk, Remus had never expected him to. So with a billow of his cape Snape swept from the room saying, "Have a good evening, " as he went.

Closing the door after Snape's departure Remus went to the table and drank the potion in one quick gulp. Placing the Goblet back on the table Remus returned to the essay's he'd been reading. Two hours later while he was finishing up the last essay his stomach began to hurt. It wasn't terribly painful so he disregarded it thinking it was something he'd eaten. Once he had finished his work for the day he went to his sleeping quarters to read for a bit before bed. The more time passed the worse the pain became, he decided to go to the Hospital wing and see Madam Pomfrey.

He held his stomach as he made his way through the castle to the hospital wing, the pain was gradually getting worse. He didn't understand what could have caused him to be in this much pain. By the time he reached his destination he was nearly doubled over in pain, "Poppy," he called out for the medi witch.

"Remus, what's wrong!" Poppy exclaimed when she came out of her and saw the condition Remus was in.

Poppy went to Remus' side and helped him to a nearby bed, "What's Wrong?" She asked beginning to check him over.

"My stomach hurts and it's been getting worse for the past few hours," Remus explained.

Poppy seemed to be deep in thought, "What have you had to eat or drink today?" She asked.

"Only what was served in the hall and my potion," Answered Remus.

Remus watched Poppy's face carefully as she examined him, when she frowned he became worried, "What is it?" He asked afraid but needing to know the answer.

"I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this Remus but…," She stared and trailing off not knowing how to tell him. Trying her best to keep it together she continued, "I'm afraid…you've been poisoned," she finished tears staring down her cheeks.

Remus was stunned by what Poppy had told him, he didn't know how it could have happened or who would want to hurt him. After a few moments he regained his composure, "If I've been poisoned then why am I still alive? And won't a Bezor cure me?" He asked the questions at the forefront of his mind, his voice was almost a whisper.

"It's a slow acting poison and I'm afraid that it's one of the one's a Bezor can't cure," she answered her tears were streaming down her face. She had watched Remus grow up and taken care of him after every full moon when he was a child. He was one of her favorite students.

"Slow acting?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, most potions like this give the victim twenty-four hours. Unfortunately I can't tell you the exact poison it is but it's reasonable to guess that's how long you'll have," Poppy explained.

"Can you be sure about this?" He asked.

"No Remus, I'm sorry I can't…There's nothing I can do for you," said Poppy sadly.

"The pain in my stomach, Do you have something for that?" Remus asked Hopefully. He didn't want to spend the next twenty-four hours in this pain if he didn't have to.

Poppy went to the cabinet where she kept her potions, after searching through them for a moment she returned to Remus and handed him a vial, "Here, try this."

Remus took the vial, uncorked it and drank the contents in one gulp, "Thanks Poppy it's much better,"he said handing the vial back to the medi-witch.

"I don't know how long it'll keep the pain away but if it returns come back for more," she told him giving Remus' hand a quick squeeze.

Remus gave her a weak smile, "I should be going," he said getting up from the bed.

Bidding Poppy goodnight he left the hospital wing for his chamber to decide what he should do next. He would have to act fast since he had less than twenty-four hours. He wanted to see Harry one last time and say good-bye, he also wanted to know who would do this to him. By the time he reached his chamber it was past cerfew, Harry would have to wait until morning. There was a place that Remus wanted to visit one last time.

The Shack didn't hold many good memories for Remus but he had spent many full moons there with his three best Friends. He could remember how he'd felt the day they had told him they had become animagi to keep him company during the full moon.

_Remus entered the dormitory after a particularly rough day. He was really upset that the only person who remembered his birthday was Lily Evans. She had told him in Ancient Runes and even given him a card that she had made herself. He couldn't believe after six years of knowing him James, Sirius, and Peter could forget his birthday but seemed they had._

_He was brought out of his thoughts of earlier that day by shouts of, "SURPRISE!"_

_James, Sirius, and Peter had decorated the dorm with a banner that read, 'Happy Birthday Remus,' and balloons everywhere. '_They hadn't forgot after all_,' thought Remus as a huge smile spread across his face. The day had just got better, "Happy birthday Remus!" Exclaimed Peter._

"_Bet you thought we forgot," said Sirius slinging his arm over Remus' shoulder and leading him further into the room._

"_I did actually, Have you been planning this all day?" Asked Remus._

"_No, A couple of weeks actually," Stated James nonchalantly._

"_We couldn't possibly forget the birthday of our favorite werewolf, Could we?" Said Sirius._

"_I'm the only Werewolf you know,"said Remus._

"_We've got the best gift for you," exclaimed Peter bouncing up and down on his bed unable to contain his excitement._

_Remus was a bit skeptical of Peter's idea of a good gift, "So what is this gift?" Remus asked curiously._

"_We'll get to that later, right now we have these other gifts and cake," said James pulling the curtain back on his four poster revealing a large pile of presents and a cake in the shape of the full moon with the words, 'Happy Birthday Moony,' scrawled across the icing._

"_And don't forget the song," said Sirius mischievously._

"_No, not the song," Whined Remus he hated the song especially when Sirius sang it._

"_Come on Moony it's not a birthday without the song," Sirius returned._

_Remus shook his head, "If you must."_

_Remus endured Sirius' horrible singing for the duration of his song, they had eaten some cake, and Remus had opened his presents. He was beginning to wonder if they were going to ever get to the present Peter had mentioned. As if reading his mind Peter spoke, "Okay Moony it's time for your special present,"_

"_It's not really something you can keep though," stated Sirius._

_Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius' words, "Isn't the point of a present to keep it?" _

"_Perhaps it would be better to show you," suggested James._

_The next moment in the places where Peter, James, and Sirius had been sitting were a Rat, Stag, and Dog respectively. "Your animagus?" Asked Remus in complete shock._

_Sirius was the first to return to his human for followed quickly by James and Peter, "Yep, thought it would make a great present," Sirius said smiling._

"_We wanted to be able to keep you company during the full moon," Peter explained._

_Remus was at a loss for words for a moment, he wouldn't have thought that his friends would risk everything and go through so much trouble just so he wouldn't be alone during the full moon, For the first time in his life Remus felt accepted, "I think this is the best birthday ever," Remus told them a wide smile on his face._

Remus had reached the upstairs room where his full moons had been spent during his time at Hogwarts. When he opened the door that was half torn off of it hinges he was surprised to find a very thin and filthy Sirius Black. The bed that Sirius was laying on was covered in dust and the duvet was threadbare and moth eaten. Remus looked around the room, every surface had an inch of dust covering it and the wallpaper was falling off the walls. As Remus stepped further into the room one of the floorboards creeked which startled Sirius who sat up on the bed, "What are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"I came to explain the truth and apologize," Sirius explained standing from the bed.

"The truth?" Exclaimed Remus, "You betrayed Lily and James and accused me of being the traitor."

"It was Peter,"Sirius Tried.

"Peter?" Remus questioned narrowing his eyes.

"The night James and Lily were killed I went to check on Peter. He was gone when I got to the safe house, there hadn't been a struggle. When I confronted him the next day he cut his finger off, blew up the street killing those muggles and disappeared," Sirius explained.

"That doesn't prove anything and why should I believe you anyway?" asked Remus.

"Because it's the truth, I wouldn't lie to you Remus and I wouldn't hurt Lily and James. I'm sure deep down you want to believe me." After a moments pause Sirius continued, "He's here at Hogwarts."

Remus studied Sirius for a moment trying to decipher if he was lying, not finding any indication that he was he asked, "How do you know?"

Sirius pulled a newspaper clipping from the inside pocket of his robes and handed it to Remus. Taking the clipping Remus looked over the moving picture on the clipping, It was of the Weasley family on their trip to Egypt, "It's the Weasley's, what do they have to do with this?" asked Remus.

"Look closer," said Sirius.

Glancing at Sirius Remus did as he was told and scanned the picture again. It took a little longer than what Sirius would have liked but Remus finally saw what Sirius wanted him to. There in the middle of the picture stood Ronald Weasley smiling and waving out at him, on his shoulder sat a rat one that Remus would know anywhere. Peter Pettigrew.

"What do you plan to do?" Remus asked handing the photo back to Sirius.

"What do you think Remus?"Sirius returned taking the photo and stuffing it back in his robes pocket.

Remus didn't need to answer the question, he knew it was the same thing he wanted to do. He believed Sirius was telling him the truth, the picture proved Peter was still alive. Since it seemed he and Sirius had forgiven eachother Remus felt that he needed to tell Sirius what was happening to him. "Sirius there's something I must tell you," stated Remus sitting on the bed, "Perhaps you should sit aswell." Remus his friend would not take the news well.

Sirius sat on the bed next to Remus waiting for him to continue. Remus' tone suggested that what ever he had to say was serious. After a few moments during which Remus seemed to be gathering his thoughts he turned to look Sirius in the eyes. Remus wanted him to understand just how serious the situation was. When he spoke his voice cracked and shook, "Padfoot…I've been… poisoned," he started. Dropping his gaze from Sirius he looked away, Blinking the tears that had started away. He had to get the rest out but telling Sirius was harder than he'd thought, "I will be gone by tomorrow night," he finished as steady as he could.

Sirius didn't know what to say at first, it couldn't be true but why would Remus pull a prank like this on him. Even if Remus still hated him which Sirius was sure that he didn't he would not do something like this. Sirius didn't want to lose him right after he had just gotten him back, "Your sure that nothing can be done?" Sirius asked finally finding something to say.

"Yes."

"They just can't let you die,"said Sirius his anger at the situation beginning to rise.

Remus slowly shook his head not looking Sirius in the face, he couldn't bare to see the pain in his friends eyes, "I'm sorry Padfoot…There's nothing,"Remus said in defeat.

Silence had fallen over the room, a silence that seemed to last a lifetime. Neither man knew what to say, there was still so much that needed to be said but how to fit it all in the small amount of time they had left together they did not know. Remus was glad he had run into Sirius in the shack on this night. He know knew the truth and had the opportunity to say good bye to his friend. He hated the idea of leaving Sirius, Remus didn't think he would take his death well.

Sirius had begun pacing the length of the room, he couldn't lose another friend. He wanted to help Remus in some way, to know who would hurt Remus like this. All thoughts of getting his revenge on Peter had flown from his mind when Remus had told him what was happening. Sirius' only concern was Remus and he would do everything in his power to stay with him till the end. "What are you planning to do?" Sirius asked.

"I plan to tell Harry in the morning, I think he should know," said Remus looking up at Sirius who had stopped pacing.

"I'd like to be there when you do…We can tell him everything together," Sirius stated hoping Remus would agree.

Remus nodded, "I think you should be there too. I'll also have to go see Dumbledore, I'll do that first."

Sirius sat down on the bed next to Remus again, they were silent again. It was a comfortable silence that only two best friends could share. They spent the rest of the night reminesing about their time at Hogwarts, the pranks they pulled mostly. The talked about James and Lily and how much they missed them. Remus told Sirius he would have to take care of Harry.

In the early morning hours before the inhabitants of the castle started stirring Sirius and Remus made their way back to the castle. They had agreed that Sirius should wait in Remus' chamber till he returned with Harry. Which he intended to do after speaking with Dumbledore. When Sirius was safely hidden in Remus' room he went to the headmaster's office.

Remus knocked before entering, after hearing "Enter" issue from the other side of the door he opened it. Albus Dumbledore was pouring over some papers that were spread across his desk. He looked up when the door opened, "Remus, To what do I the pleasure this early in the morning? Please sit." He said indicating one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Remus shut the office door behind him and made his way to the chair that the headmaster had indicated. "I have something very important to discuss with you," Remus expalined as he sat in the chair.

"I see, please go on," said Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid I'm dying and I don't have much time left," Remus started it was a bit easier telling Dumbledore than it had been Sirius.

Dumbledore was shocked by this news, "I'm not sure I understand," said Dumbledore.

"I was poisoned last night Poppy says I only have until later today since we aren't sure what time it happened," Remus explained.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do?" Dumbledore asked his voice full of sadness.

"Yes…I would like to take Harry out of classes for the day," Remus paused for a moment, "Also Sirius is here at Hogwarts I want him to be able to spend the few hours I have left with me without the threat of being taken back to Azkaban. He and I have some things to explain to him. I would also like for Harry to stay if he wants," Remus finished.

"I think that can be arranged. As soon as you start feeling really bad Remus I want you to send for Poppy,"Dumbledore told him.

Remus nodded his agreement, "I should be getting back to Sirius and I'll be taking Harry from the Great Hall," he said standing to leave.

"Very well again I'm truly sorry this happened to you Remus," Said Dumbledore.

Remus nodded the left the office shutting the door behind him. He made his way through the castle. A place where he had met the best friends he could ever hope for. Hogwarts wsa also a place he had never thought he would get to go when he was a child because of his "Furry little problem" as James like to call it. Remus smiled to himself, even to this day he still called it that. When he reached the Great Hall he scanned it for Harry. Spotting him with his friends Ron and Hermione Remus made his way over to where Harry was sitting. When he reached him he bent down to whisper in his ear, "Harry can you come with me please?"

Harry nodded and rose from the table, Remus had already started back down the Aisle between the house tables. Harry followed close behind, "Professor what's going on?" Harry asked concern in his voice.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the classroom," Remus told him.

They made their way back through the castle in silence, Remus was not ready to tell Harry what he had to tell him but he was running out of time. He could feel the poison really starting to work, it was just a dull pain for now be Remus was sure it would get worse as the day continued. Harry wondered what was going on, it wasn't like Remus to act this way. He wondered if he had done something wrong and was in trouble for it.

When they reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom Remus opened the door and motined Harry in. He then led him to a door at the back of the room that Harry had never noticed before. Remus opened this door too but instead of allowing Harry to enter first Remus was the one, Harry followedand Remus closed the door behind them. "Harry please sit," said Remus indicating a chair at a round table large enough for four people to sit at. Harry sat and Remus took a seat in front of him. "Your probably wondering why you are here," Remus started and Harry nodded.

"Well theres a lot I have to tell you but first there's some one I want you to meet," Remus eplained.

Sirius had been in Remus' bedroom but had now come out into the sitting room where Harry and Remus were sitting at the table. Harry gasped, "That's Sir…"

Harry was interupted by Remus who said, "Yes your not in any danger from him I can promise you that Harry. We want to explain the truth to you and what really happened when your parents died."

Sirius had now crossed the room and sat in one of the empty chairs at the table, "I wasn't the one who betrayed your parents Harry," said Sirius.

"Then who did?" Harry asked his voice filled with disbelif.

"Pettigrew," stated Sirius pulling the picture he had shown Remus out of his pocket for the second time.

Harry took the picture from Sirius and looked at it, "This is Ron's family, it doesn't prove anything," Harry stated his voice unusually cold.

Remus pointed to where the rat was perched on Ron's shoulder, "That is Peter."

"How do you know?" Harry asked genuinely curious.

Remus and Sirius explained everything from the fact that Remus was a Werewolf and how Sirius, James, and Peter had become animagus. They told Harry about the events after his parents died and how Sirius had ended up in Azkaban. The last thing they had told Harry was that Remus was dying. They had taken up most of the morning with their story. Harry had been in shock and denial when Remus had told him he was dying and had asked if there was something that could be done.

The pian had steadyly gotten worse over the last few hours and Remus was sure that he didn't have much longer. Sirius had moved him to his bedroom where he could lay down. "Harry I want you to trust Sirius," Remus said. He had wanted to be sure to tell Harry that before he couldn't. He didn't know what would happen towards the end so he wanted to make sure and get as much as possible out before he couldn't.

Harry had so many questions he wanted to ask but he didn't know which ones were more important. Time was running out even Harry could see that, Remus' health was starting to deteriorate and Sirius was beginning to become more worried. "I don't want you to go," said Harry even though he didn't know either man well he still felt like they were his family.

"I don't want to go either Harry…" Remus was cut off by a fit of coughing.

Sirius was at Remus' side as soon as he started coughing. He tried to give him some water but Remus couldn't keep it down, "Should I get Madam Pomfrey?" Asked Harry.

"I think so," said Sirius.

Harry left the room and ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing. He arrived at out of breath abd calling for Madam Pompfrey as loud as he could between breaths. "What is going on out here?" said Poppy as she came out of her office.

She immediately became worried at the state that Harry was in, "Mr. Potter what's happened?"

"It's… professor… Lupin… he's getting worse," Harry said trying to catch her breath.

Poppy went to her cupboard and grabbed a few potions that she might need to ease Remus' pain as much as possible, "Come on Mr. Potter,"She said as she started to leave the hospital wing. They ran back through the corrideors reaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom within minutes. Harry showed Poppy to Remus' room as they entered Remus looked worse than when Harry had left. Sirius was still at his side with the glass of water still in his hand. Poppy took the scene in for only a moment before rushing to check Remus over. "He's getting worse really fast," Sirius informed the mediwitch.

"That's how these poisons work, I'm afraid his time has run out," said Poppy as the tears slid silently down her face.

"Is there anything you can do to make him more comfortable?" Asked Sirius.

"I don't know," Said Poppy sadly.

She turned to Remus she could tell with a touch to his forehead that he had a fever and she figured his stomach was hurting him because he was clutching it tightly. "Remus do you think you could keep a potion down?" she asked him quietly.

"I can try," he answered weakly.

She took a potion to ease the pain in his stomach out of her bag. She uncorked it and tipped the contents into his mouth. He finished it in a couple of swallows and within a few minutes the pain in his stomach had eased some. No one in the room spoke, they only waited Harry and Sirius on Remus' left and Poppy in a chair on his right. Sirius decided to ask the question that had been bothering him since Remus had told him, "Do you know who did this to you?"

Remus had figured out that it was Severus shortly after Poppy had told him what had been done to him. It was the only thing that made sense because the potion was the only thing that he had that was different from everyone else. He wasn't going to tell Sirius because he knew that Sirius would act rashly and Remus wanted him there for Harry, "No," said Remus matter-of-factly.

Sirius nodded understanding that Remus didn't want to talk about it. The room grew quiet until Remus spoke again this time It was barely audible and Sirius had to lean close to his friend to hear him, "It's been fun while it lasted Padfoot…Take good care of Harry for me."

"It was fun Moony and don't worry about Harry, I'll take good care of him," Sirius whispered in return.

Remus closed his eyes and his breathing stopped, Madam Pomfrey checked him just to be sure, "He's gone."

What happens when an old enemy decides to get back at his rival? How will he accomplish his goal? This is my entry for the staff challenge #4.


End file.
